INTRODUCTION
A Brief history of Faerodorn Faerodorn... A world ascending from the absolute ruination of The Great Cataclysm and the eons of war that followed. A world that was once home to immortals of boundless omnipotence, divine beings molded from the prime materium that makes up the universe. These Demi-gods were the product of the celestial creator and all-powerful god of good, light, and the high plane of Elysium... Saroheim. However, beyond the material plane, somewhere deep in the hellish lower plane of The Abyss the unholy malevolence of Nerguhl, god of darkness, negativity, and evil was bolstering the ranks of it's massive insidious demon army awaiting theyre chance to spill forth into the material plane and lay all that is low... The Rift opened with a planet-sattering din and they came... millions upon millions... frothing, foul, and lusting for blood with a fervor this virginal paradise had never before experienced nor knew existed... For millenia the Demi-gods led they're mortal offspring, humans, elves, dwarves, and many other folk, into direct battle with hulking demonbeast generals and theyre armies of abominations. From these throngs of demonic offspring came the creatures and monsters that still populate Faerodorn today. These wars comprised the entirety of the Second Era and when the battlefields finally grew quiet, and the forces of good were finally able to push the vile beasts back into the shadows and pits they came from the world was now saturated with negative energies, greed, hate, and bloodlust. The Third Era or "The age of descent" was inaugurated with the divine suicides of the Demi-gods upon the Conduit, the original gate that brought them here in the first place. They did this in order to return to Elysium and help guide civilization with the powerful divine magics that permeate the plane. To their dissapointment civilization grew reclusive and ignorant. Massive sprawling cityscapes of metal, stone, gems and gold fell into ruins. The high races resorting to barbarism and tribalistic social patterns, For 700 years civilization was a primeval, animalistic, feral blood bath as superstitious tribes warred over twisted beliefs and uncontrollable emotions. Then from the darkness they rose... collassal winged beasts, theyre shadows shrouding the landscape in terror. The Fourth Era began with Kalmyrigon's first flap of his 1000' wingspan. These Dragongods rose as icons of the abyssal god Azyrizikax, Godqueen of dragons, to rule in her abscence... and rule they did... For 2700 years the Dragongods held domain over the entire planet giving the primitives a new god to worship... FEAR. The dragons demanded tribute. Good and Evil beings alike were expected, no, required to pay the dragon's tithes or they would unleash an undescribable hellish fury upon the infractors. Civilization began to rebound forming cohesive social structures and harnessing theyre enviroments out of necessity. The elves were the first to ascend out of the stick and grass yurts to stone and timber strongholds and settlements. The tribal feuds gave way to powerful alliances as the young upstart societies began plundering the ruins of theyre once utopian paradise. Civilization began to harness magic once again, they reconnected with the gods of old allowing the gods to use beings as divine lightining rods to feed the material realm their divine miraculouis magics. Soon civilizations grew to center around the temples of these gods and the result was a solid divine boost to all aspects of their lives, cultures, and worlds across the board... Then, a brilliant half elven bard refuted the gods of elysium preffering rather the massive powerful winged god who comes every summer to collect his due and destroy non believers. With this he was able to turn fear into fanatiscism giving rise to the Fifth Era "The Dragon Cult Wars". A short period of 200 years where dragon cults began utilizing fear of destruction to instill piety. The ideaology spread and entire civilizations became mad, fear mongering psychopaths waging war with any who dont believe in their cause. Soon this led to jealous rifts between the dragons themselves which eventually led to the War of Wyrms, an epic earth crushing conflict between mountain sized monsters. Below them theyre followers frenzied and put eachother to the sword... Until a cabal of mages led by Ubaid Azapham uncovered a powerful ancient tome and relic capable of defeating the dragongods themselves. They called a council with the wyrms to discuss peace. When the dragons came they switched to theyre half dragon forms and thats when the mages used the artifact to entrap the dragons in small, glass, magical orbs which imprisoned the dragon's physical being but allowed the beholder to harness the absolute raw power of these dragongods. Ubaid took the Red Wyrm's orb, Waclaw Kroll took the White orb, Ermund Tombwhisperer took the black orb, Aeorik Thistlebane took the Green orb and finally Maerluk Izmir took the Blue orb. They affixed these orbs to the ends of artifact staves found in the dragon's hoards and now they stood as mortal men in posession of the most powerful magical might in the history of the world... The Sixth Era was dubbed "The Age of Darkness" as the world fell into chaos once more. Dragon cult civilizations fell to peaces leaving massive power vaccuus and bitter rivalries. The world was plunged into war once more, dragon cults against dragon cults against themselves against kingdoms against orcish war hordes. The blood letting didnt seem to have any end in sight. This was until Ubaid finally called the other orb holders to council and they decided to use their new weapons to quell the chaos and gain control. They penned a charter and the long road to a peaceful, united, unmolested kingdom was laid out before them. For the next 10 years they displayed their power in wanton acts of shock and awe. Then something began happening... The ultra-powerful arcane energy emitted by the staves began tainting them and mutating theyre very flesh. By the end of the next winter they all had transformed into scale covered draconic humanoids that now posessed dragon-like abilities. Theyre children began changing soon after, the magic having permeated their very genes. Generation after generation, male female, it did not matter, anyone sharing the mage's genetics caused the children to be... be... dragonborn. ; The 5th generation of dragonborn descendents decided that a charter and peace contract was no longer enough. They called a "Council of the Wyrms" where they and their retainers, envoys, and noble allies came to support their input. Then and there they decided to use the militaries at their disposal to annex the surrounding lands to the coasts overthrowing the jarls, earls, and self proclaimed kings and allowing them seats in a grand ministry who will decide the realm's matters. They, the dragonborn lords would call the shots, have the final say, and complete control of the kingdom's resource allocations. They agreed and decided to proclaim one of them the High Chancellor of the council, the Grand Imperator to the people, figurehead ruler who, in truth, would have no more power than the others... And with that The Great Unification gave birth to the United Imperial Domains of Draconhelm... With the last signature the Sixth Era was over giving rise to the Seventh... "The Age of the Imperium" was coined as the era rolled in promisingly. The unification led to massive economic and social booms throughout the domains. The pockets of resistance were met with kindness and understanding, the world observed and followed suit. This modern era brings us magic like never seen before as the '''Libraria Arcanium Academia '''opens its doors to commoners and folk in possession of arcane or divine talent. More and more are showing up as our understanding of the universe around us and the magical enrgy that permeates all of it. Wizards and sorcerers have become more accepted socially and magic is beginning to improve and drive industry once more...Category:Browse